


Flufftober 2020

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, shb spoilers for some of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: Various disgustingly sweet flufftober prompt fills
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 10





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives to Flufftober late with a cup of coffee* Yo  
> Based on some flufftober prompts I found on tumblr!  
> Prompt: Touch

An emptiness beside him is what startled him awake. Thancred opened his eyes, sleep muddling his mind as he tried to recall where he was. A soft bed instead of an old bedroll. The warmth of walls surrounding him instead of the frightening openness of the outside. 

The distant memories of a most pleasant dream fluttered at the back of his mind. Except...no that wasn’t right…

A shock went through him, sending his heart racing. That all hadn’t been a dream, had it? Laxan Loft. Their escape to Il Mehg. The darkness of night spreading out across the sky. Bellona...in his arms.

A gentle humming voice brought his mind from the clutches of sleep. The man sat up and saw a familiar form and the owner of the voice busy in the kitchenette. Her sweet song drifting through the inn room along with the scent of brewing tea.

This was real.

Though still he could not convince himself he wasn’t dreaming. That the humming figure in the room wasn’t just some phantom of his imagination. Borne from his despair or a bottle of whiskey.

He kept waiting for this dream to end. For it to morph into some awful nightmare whenever he reached for her. There were times where he was scared to touch her. Fearing that she’d fade into mist the moment he did so. And he’d wake up numb and alone again. The Light-stained sky taunting him and reminding him how far away from home he was.

This was no dream but it certainly felt like one. It felt too perfect and too nice—nicer than he ever deserved. Fate had never been so kind to him before, why should it start now?

And yet she was real. She was here. His dear Warrior of Light. His lovely Bel.

He found himself slipping quietly from bed, carefully walking across the polished floorboards. Not wanting to startle his bedmate in her song. 

How odd, he had never heard her sing before. In fact, Bellona had never mentioned it. He felt a small prickle of offense that she’d keep such a beautiful secret to herself, but also delighted to hear it now. It offered him sweet succor as he was reminded of lonely mornings waking up to silence.

He’d find time to tease her about it later.

And like a man entranced by siren song, he allowed himself drawn in.

Bellona didn’t seem to sense him as he stood behind her. Too engrossed in preparing herself a cup of tea. And Thancred watched her for a moment, admiring her movements. A certain grace to her as she moved about. Swaying in time with the song she hummed. 

She looked happy. She looked perfect 

One final test to prove he wasn’t simply dreaming again...

And Thancred moved to wrap his arms around her. A pleasant chill going through him at the sensation of her—whole and physical—against his body. Not a phantom. Not a cloud of mist. Here and real. 

_ This was real.  _

It was almost enough to make him cry, and his throat ached with emotion. 

Bellona yelped a curse that turned into a laugh when she felt his embrace. “ _ Thancred! _ ” She giggled. Nearly spilling tea all over the counter as she was pouring it into her cup.

_ Twelve,  _ there was even a musical quality to her laughter. He had not heard her laughter in so long. And it felt good to hear it now.

“Good morning.” He murmured a greeting through a kiss against her cheek. 

“It's actually closer to midday.” She guffawed. “But nice to see you up. You were sleeping like a log.”

“Until my bedmate went missing.” Thancred said and nuzzled the crook of her neck. 

“You seemed so tired.” She told him. “I didn’t want to wake you when I got up.” 

He supposed he could forgive that.

And he sighed happily, simply enjoying the delight that was the sensation of her in his arms again. Shamelessly he let his hands wander. Fingertips feeling across her arms. Dancing along the curves of her body, familiarizing himself with every ilm.

He could not keep his hands to himself. Looking for any excuse to touch her. Looking for any excuse to take her in his arms and hold her there. Soothed by her familiar warmth and softness. Refusing to let go unless the gods themselves came down to pry him away.

He was touch-starved. 

And it had been five years since he had gotten to have this. 

He had wanted to pull her into his arms the moment he saw her again. Wanted to kiss her right here in Il Mheg, ignoring the littering pixies around them. But duty called for him to show restraint.

However, here within the safety of the Pendants and away from any prying eyes, he didn’t need to fear such a thing.

His roaming hands did not go unnoticed, for Bellona squirmed and made a noise into her cup whenever his touch strayed close to naughtier areas. 

“You’re misbehaving. I have hot tea over here.” She warned; a hand resting atop of his. “You’re going to get burned.”

“I’d say it’d be well worth the risk.” Thancred said. “I’ve suffered much worse for less. Asides, I’ve missed you. Won’t you allow me this one indulgence?” He nuzzled her shoulder. “Come back to bed for a while longer. I need you.”

It was a shameless admission. And he’d say a thousand times more. Shout it to the heavens if he must. His time spent here on the First made him realize just how badly he yearned for the woman in his arms. The fact of the matter was she kept him rooted. Helped him keep his head clear. Without her he often felt so lost.

“You know the Exarch will probably be calling on us soon.” Bellona told him. And he felt her place a hand over his, soft fingertips brushing across his skin. “We need to find Y’shtola still and continue our hunt for the Lightwardens.”

Though he could hear the temptation in her voice—the consideration and longing to do nothing but longue in bed with someone she loved. 

Thancred understood the importance of their mission too. The urgency of it. But for now, when they had a rare respite, he wanted to enjoy it no matter how brief it was.

They had just found each other again. So just for a while longer he wanted to savor this. Be it an hour or only a few minutes.

He just wanted to feel her.

“Just for a while.” Bellona said, echoing his thoughts. Her fingers were tracing along his bruised knuckles. “But if we’re late to anything important I’m counting on you to come up with the excuse.” 

Thancred chuckled warmly. “Is lounging in the Warrior of Darkness’ arms not a suitable one?”

“I have a feeling it would be met with  _ some  _ disapproval.”

He placed another shameless kiss against her neck, a ticklish spot for her for she squealed and let out a laugh. 

“Go back to the bed!” She shooed him away. “I’ll be on my way over.Just let me finish my tea in peace.”

He was satisfied with that.

And he felt tempted to steal another kiss. However, thought better of it. He’d have the chance to steal more when she returned to the bed. 


	2. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn’t always express affection physically with each other and so they had to come up with alternatives.  
> Such as leaving secret notes for each other. Special messages reserved for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ink

_ It is to be a beautiful night tonight. Meet me on the lake shore. If you bring the blanket I shall bring the wine.  _

Bellona smiled at the little note she had found lying on her bed. A thoughtfully put together bouquet of flowers also had also come with it. A pleasant surprise when she had walked into her room in the Rising Stones. 

She recognized the hand-writing. Thancred’s fancy script. The man’s personality showed well in the way he wrote. 

And in between missions he liked to leave her letters to let her know when he had returned home. It was a sweet thing. A very Thancred thing. 

When the two of them had first become involved, Bellona and Thancred thought it best to keep their relationship with each other quiet. Partly out of favor of duty and partly because they didn’t want anyone really poking around their business. Neither did they care to hear anyone’s judgement. 

But to keep secret relationships secret, one had to be careful of when and how they showed intimacy. And they had far too many close calls before. One of the Scions catching them alone in the library or out in the common room whenever they thought no one else was around. 

Panicked explanations were given with the confidence of someone caught doing something they shouldn’t. But it always seemed enough to keep their companions from prying. And hopefully keep any suspicions at bay.

Sneaking around the Rising Stones to steal kisses would only work for so long. Someone would catch on. Someone would see them. Then there would be some proper explaining to do.

They couldn’t always express affection physically with each other and so they had to come up with alternatives.

Such as leaving secret notes for each other. Special messages reserved for one another. Usually an invite to private chambers or a secret outing away from the Rising Stones.

Some were probably already suspicious. Y’shtola for instance. The woman always had a sharpness to her, a cleverness that was hard not to look up to. She had once intercepted one of their various love letters to one another. 

“This was on the bar counter.” She had approached Bellona one day. A neatly folded piece of paper tucked between her fingers. “I believe it was meant for you. Do be more careful about leaving such personal things out in the open.”

She had said nothing more when she offered it to Bellona. And the Warrior of Light herself could barely muster a thank you. Her mind had been ablaze with panic and embarrassment that day. She could not recall the contents of the later, but she did know for the rest of the day she could not look at the conjurer without feeling her face grow hot.

Y’shtola never brought the matter up with her again, neither did she seem to have said anything to Thancred. Either she didn’t know anything. Or she knew exactly what was going on between her two colleagues and just didn’t care to comment on it.

Regardless, she and Thancred were a bit more careful about their secret correspondence. 

Bellona felt an almost childish delight in this little game they played. It was like something out of a novel. Two lovers exchanging secret messages with one another. 

And Thancred probably fancied himself the perfect storybook lover right now.

Secret notes and secret promises. Romantic meetings underneath the moonlight. The man sported the pelt of a rogue but was still very much a bard at heart. 

Bellona looked thoughtfully at the note in her hand. Wondering what sort of romantic evening the man had in plan. And hoping that nothing happened between now and then to postpone it. 

It was one of those rare moments where nothing was happening. No imperials or primals rearing their ugly heads. No great battle to fight. Just a respite to enjoy. And it would be foolish not to take advantage of it. 

Smiling, she wandered over to her desk to pull out a piece of paper to scribe her own message down. 

_ I will see you there. Promise to bring something sweet as well and I might bring a surprise along too.  _

A simple message just like his. And satisfied with that, she took it to deliver it to his room. 


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its golden light washed over the city, illuminating everything. And she could not help but admire the way the sun caught Thancred in its rays. It seemed to brighten his handsome features. Soft brown eyes gleamed gold, the tiredness from his face was washed away, and even his smile seemed warmer in its light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sunlight

She found him on one of the Crystarium’s upper levels. Leaning against the railing and gazing thoughtfully at the early morning sky. The sun was just now peeking over the horizon. 

Thancred had never been one to rise early. Bellona was always used to being up before him. So it was a surprise for her to wake and see him gone from her side this morning. On her search for him the innkeep had told her he saw Thancred heading to the aetheryte plaza. And so she had made her journey there, hoping to catch up with him.

“Care to join me?” He called upon hearing her approach. 

And Bellona gladly accepted the invite. “I didn’t think you to be an early bird, dear Thancred.” She teased as she joined him at the railing. 

He smiled, it was a very tired looking one. “I didn’t sleep well last night.” He explained. 

Bellona recalled him tossing and turning in the bed. Waking her up a few times with his restlessness. It was much more worrying than bothersome. Something was clearly bothering him, but Thancred was wont to keep certain matters to himself. Not wanting to worry anyone else with them.

Many times she had wanted to confront him about it. But trusted him to come to her when he was ready. Trusted that he knew she would not judge him for his troubles. 

“You know it’s quite nice to see the sky filled with a different kind of light.” He mused, nodding towards the horizon. The sun creeping up and painting the morning sky with beautiful colours. “Five years without seeing a sunrise...it makes me realize how much I’ve taken such things for granted.”

Bellona smiled and reached over to gently take his hand in hers, threading their fingers together. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?”“

“Quite so.” He quietly agreed.

Indeed, there was something different about the morning sun filling the sky with light. There was a wrongness there when the Flood of Light ruled the skies. Casting an eerie brightness over the land. 

But with the sun its light brought a warmth to the land. A much more welcoming brightness than the Flood’s. Even Bellona who was still familiar with sunrises of the Source found the sight to be amazing. There was alway something so reassuring and peaceful about the coming of dawn.

Its golden light washed over the city, illuminating everything. And she could not help but admire the way the sun caught Thancred in its rays. It seemed to brighten his handsome features. Soft brown eyes gleamed gold, the tiredness from his face was washed away, and even his smile seemed warmer in its light. 

It reminded her of those sleepy mornings on the Source. Sunlight peeking through the curtains and waking her. Groggily, she’d turn over to escape it and would be greeted by Thancred’s sleeping face. And could never keep her hands to herself seeing him look so calm and peaceful. Always wanting to let her fingers brush against his cheek or brushing his hair away from his face.

Of course, this would eventually wake him. Brown eyes opening and alighting with delight at seeing her smile greeting him. A murmured “Good morning” and a sleepy kiss soon following. 

She was almost tempted to take him by the wrist and lead him back to her room in the Pendents. Wanting to enjoy the morning before their day was taken over by duty. For when would be the next time they would get to enjoy such a luxury? 

However, instead she simply breathed a content sigh and rested her head against him. This was the moment to enjoy. This was the time she wanted to spend with him.

“I miss mornings like these.” She said after a moment of enjoying the peaceful silence. “I’m glad the people of the First can experience them too.”

“I must admit I never cared much for the morning myself.” Thancred hummed. “It is quite the sight...though I’ve seen far more beautiful things in my travels.”

She tilted her head to look up at him. “Like what?”

And he grinned as he looked down at her. “You for example, my love. I would sacrifice a thousand dawns if it meant I got to see your face instead.”

At that she blushed and buried her face into his arm. Thancred with his flowery words...There was a time when she boasted nothing the man said could make her swoon like his many admirers. But now he could get her to blush so easily. 

“Always having something sweet and romantic to say. Just how long were you holding that one in?”

“I am a bard. They come naturally to me.”

“A bard that wields a gunblade?”

He laughed, the rich sound filling the morning air. That particular argument he would allow her to win. Indeed he was a very unique bard with his unusual choice in...instrument. 

“Stay awhile?” He eventually sobered. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. 

Though he knew he need not ask for such a request. He knew her answer. He knew that she would stay by his side until the sun set if that was what he wanted. 

“I thought you didn’t care for the mornings?” She teased.

“Not usually.” He admitted. “But I now have someone to enjoy them with.” 

He got her again. A warm blush spread across her face. When had she become so smitten with this man?

_ You love it though. Love how easily he can make you laugh and blush. And you’ve missed him so much because of it. _

And Bellona closed her eyes. Enjoying the coming morning with him. Listening to the sounds of the Crystarium stirring to life around them.

It was the beginning of a brand new day. And for the first time in a long time, she was ready to face it. 


	4. That Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long had it been since she’d attended a proper dance? Far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Music

People were staring. 

Bellona could feel their eyes on her as she moved across the floor. Men and women trying to be subtle in their conversations, but Bellona could feel their gazes following her. Whispering of her as she passed.

The city of Eulmore had decided to host its own celebration of the night sky returning to Norvrandt. As well as celebration of their new leadership in Master Chai-Nuzz. And such a celebration would not be complete without having the Warrior of Darkness and her companions as guests of honour. 

Still recovering from the Crystarium’s boisterous festivities, Bellona had been hesitant about attending. However, Alphinaud had insisted that it would be proper. They had been personally invited after all. And he did not want to imply any favouritism towards the Crystarium. 

And so she had accepted the invite.

Lady Chai had fussed over her all morning. Trying to get her ready for the evening’s events. Picking out dresses and jewelry to wear and styling her hair. It was rather pleasant and even reminded her of her own experiences with her mother back home. 

Laughing and chatting with each other. Trading stories about Alphinaud and Chai-Nuzz—for the men were not allowed to join them on their day trip. It was a nice day of sweets and tea and gossip. And it had been enough to make her chest ache with nostalgia. 

“That white-haired beau of yours is going to have his jaw on the floor when he sees you tonight.” The woman had tittered while brushing her hair. 

She was talking about Thancred of course. 

Bellona didn’t know how she had been aware of their relationship. Was it that obvious to an onlooker? They tried to keep it a secret but had they simply not been subtle enough?

She had said nothing on the woman’s comment. But her blushing cheeks did not go unnoticed. Lady Chai catching her expression in the mirror’s reflection.

This of course led to some teasing and prying. Trying to get Bellona to tell her all about the “handsome roguish fellow” that she was courting. Indeed it was like talking with a mother. And unlike with other people, Bellona had actually found herself willing to talk about it. 

Share all the “dreamy details” as the woman had put it.

And Lady Chai had made it her mission to turn Bellona into the most “beautiful maiden” at the party. Promising her that she would turn heads and steal hearts. And perhaps break a few as well when they found hers was already taken.

She was absolutely turning heads right now. And was thankful that the thrum of the orchestra drowned out most of the conversation. The few fragments she caught made her blush with bashfulness.

The dress picked out for her was different from the typical dresses the ladies of Eulmore wore. It was slim and form-fitting. Showing off the graceful curves of her body that her travel clothes hid. Made of a dark blue fabric with glitter spotting it, making it reminiscent of the night sky. Dulia-Chai had truly outdone herself.

The attention didn’t bother her—she was used to the attention. On the Source she had gotten many awed stares and excited whispers from people. Though here she felt so exposed without the familiar layers of clothing she usually wore. 

Nervously, she fiddled with her skirt; she could feel her face growing hot as she looked through the crowd. She was running a bit late but the other Scions should be here by now. Perhaps already mingling amongst the crowd. 

How long had it been since she’d attended a proper dance? Far too long. She knew not what to do with herself. Usually she would mingle herself but a sudden wave of anxiety had her in its clutches. All confidence she had as the Warrior of Darkness had been stripped away. 

“Bellona?”

A familiar voice caused her to turn around. And her heart almost leapt from her breast when she saw Thancred there. In a sea of unfamiliar faces, his was most definitely the one she had wanted to see the most. And she could not help the beaming smile spreading across her face. 

“I was looking for you.” She almost sighed in relief as she strode up to him, taking his hands in hers. 

A lop-sided grin. “And I for you. Thankfully, I needed only follow the excited whispers about the Warrior of Darkness’ arrival.” He gave her a look up and down, admiring her appearance for the night. The astonished grin on his face seemed to grow bigger. “Twelve, Bel, you look... _ gorgeous _ .”

The man cleaned up well himself. Black pants, white dress shirt, and a cream-coloured waist coat assembled his attire for the night; complemented by a deep green cravat around his neck. The gentleman hiding behind his persona as the roguish gunblade-wieler. 

“I could say the same about you.” Bellona beamed. “I think I see some of that former bard shining through.” She jested and placed a loving hand against his cheek. 

“My dear, I have always been a bard.” He told her and turned to kiss her palm. “And you will always be my most treasured muse.”

Bellona smiled at his flowery bardisms. A part of Thancred that she hoped never would change. It was part of his charm, part of the reason why she loved the broody man.

“Do you know where the others are?” She asked. 

“No but I’m sure they’re around. We’ll probably see their faces later.” He told her. “But for now I believe it would be appropriate of me to ask the Warrior of Darkness for her first dance of the night.”

He took her hand in his, bowing his head slightly and letting his lips brush against her fingertips. 

And she was faintly aware that they were being watched more closely now.

Now who was this handsome fellow the Warrior of Darkness seemed so intimate with? Already she could hear the excited whispers and gasps and giggling. They most definitely would be the talk of Eulmore tonight.

Over Thancred’s shoulder she spotted a young man confidently approaching with two drinks in hand. However, he stopped short when he saw her and Thancred together. She saw a brief flash of jealously and then defeat across his face before he slumped and walked away. 

She regarded him with sympathy, remembering Dulia-Chai’s promise that she would break hearts tonight. And she hoped the poor lad’s was soothed by some other pretty face who wanted to dance. Though she was sure Thancred might have earned some envy from him and a few other individuals. 

The Warrior of Darkness, a legend come to life. Their hero and saviour. And none of them hardly had a chance to charm her before this roguish fellow came in and swept her off her feet before them.

“You dance?” She smiled with a brow raised. The man was gifted with his tongue and the blade but she knew not if the same could be said about his feet. 

“I’ve had my few occasions which required it.” He said.

“Then I would love to join you, Master Waters.” She accepted.

“Right this way, Mistress Marcellus.” And he bowed deeply before looping his arms through hers. 

Together they made their way to the dance dance floor. A few guests moving to make way for them. Their hushed conversations making her feel self-conscious again. She could feel her face turning hot at the feeling of their gazes.

“Ignore them.” Thancred murmured to her. “Focus on me. Focus on us.”

And they were on the dance floor with the other swaying, twirling couples. The song the orchestra played was a slow and gentle melody. Something easy to fall into step with. 

_ Focus on me. _

Thancred’s words echoed in her mind as she watched the tender expression on his face. He took one of her hands and another rested upon her waist. And she placed a nervous hand upon his shoulder. 

When had been the last time she danced with someone? Far too long. And the anxious thought of embarrassing herself and Thancred intruded into her mind.

“Relax.” Thancred whispered to her. 

_ Relax.  _ She told herself.

Thancred was there. He wouldn’t let anything happen. Everything was going to be alright. 

And he pulled her into the rhythm of the music. Movements mirroring the ones of the couples around them. His steps were graceful and confident and she was reassured she would not make a follow of herself if she followed his lead. 

It was so easy to lose herself to the music then. Focused on him and this perfect moment, Bellona cared not what the other guest saw. Cared not about what they said. Only about sharing this lovely moment with the man she loved. 

She saw nothing else but his handsome face. His warm eyes. His lovely smile. For a moment, it was just them...Just two smitten souls and the beautiful melody of the orchestra. 

“You’re beautiful.” Thancred suddenly murmured, breaking her from her trance.

And Bellona laughed. “I do believe you’ve already told me that.”

He gave her his charming, lop-sided grin. “Have I? Well perhaps you deserve to be told it more than once?” He hummed. And the man looked at her thoughtfully, suddenly growing very quiet. “Can I say something selfish?” He eventually spoke, his voice hushed.

Bellona tilted her head. “Go ahead.”

“I never want this moment to end.” He admitted. 

She laughed gently and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as they swayed with the music. “I don’t want it to end either.” 


	5. It's The Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would make for a terrible house husband…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweet

“Were you…” Bellona asked as a guffaw entered her voice. “Baking?” 

The kitchen smelled of something burnt. And that something was a pan of cookies. Though the things did not deserve to be called such. Blackened and ugly as they were, they passed more as coal rather than cookies.

“Trying to at least.” Thancred muttered, while nursing an injured hand. An angry red welt was forming on his palm.

Bellona had been away for the morning. Tending to some business the Exarch requested of her. And having nothing to do himself, Thancred thought to be a darling paramour and have something nice prepared for her return. Which had sent him searching through the various cookbooks that had been left in the kitchen.

He found a cookie recipe. A simple enough thing, he initially thought. And the kitchen was already stocked with most of the ingredients—a quick trip to the markets remedied the missing ones. 

He knew Bellona loved sweets. And so he thought she would appreciate the gesture. Nevermind that he had never baked before in his life. His experience in the kitchen being very simple things ranging from sandwiches to soups.

But it couldn’t be that hard. 

How wrong he had been apparently.

For not long into his task the oven had started smoking…

He had only stepped away for a moment. Just a few minutes...maybe. Perhaps...Well...he may have forgotten about them for a moment. Reminded of them only when he had smelled the burning.

And maybe in his panic at seeing smoke curling from the oven, he had rushed over to take the pan out. Not thinking when he did so and grabbing it with his bare hand. The moment hot metal met flesh, he had dropped the pan, scattering burnt cookies unto the floor.

He had been in the midst of swearing and trying to clean up his mess when Bellona had walked in. Thancred had expected her to be angry or even stunned. But she actually seemed surprisingly...amaused. 

Another laugh came from her, this time it was stifled behind a hand. And Thancred felt a bit of indignation burning in his chest at her amusement. He had worked hard trying to do something special for her—had even come away from it maimed. And she was making fun of him!

He was half-tempted to storm out of the kitchen at that very moment. Go out and brood somewhere until his hand stopped stinging. But no...that wouldn’t be right. He wasn’t angry at her—he was angry at himself and his blunder. 

Bellona knelt down to pick up one of the blackened pucks of burnt sugar. “What were you trying to make?”

“Cookies.” He said. 

And he tried to think that it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. But he could hardly stand to look at his disastrous culinary creations. Nay...there was no salvaging this mess. There was a reason he was taken in by the rogue’s guild and not the culinarian’s…

He would make for a terrible house husband…

“Well...at least you got the shape right.” Bellona mused, trying to cheer him up. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” He exclaimed, feeling his face turn red. Feeling too ashamed to admit his mistake. “I followed the recipe word for word. I had only stepped away for a moment and then I came back to find them like this! I…” He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “I had wanted to make them for you...as a surprise. But as you can see, unfortunately it didn’t go well.”

Her smile softened into one of sympathy. “You tried and I appreciate it. Asides, it’s the thought that counts.” She reassured and gently took his hand in hers. Her fingers carefully brushed over the red welt on his palm. “Does it still hurt?”

Her words soothed some of his shame. “Nothing to waste conjury on if that’s what you’re thinking. It should heal on its own in a day or two. I’m sure I can find some salve on the market.”

Bellona nodded in agreement. And surprised him with a gentle kiss to his palm. She beamed at his expression, no doubt a shade of red touching his face. Usually it was him making her blush.

Though he wasn’t complaining.

“Perhaps next time you should ask me to help? I think baking something together would be nice.” She suggested.

He liked the sound of that. And even felt a chuckle bubble up within his chest. “Yes, I don’t believe I am much of a baker by myself.” 

“I have  _ some  _ experience under my belt.” Bellona told him. “And I am happy to teach. In the meantime, how about we clean up this mess and go down to a nice bakery instead to make up for it? Ryne introduced me to the quaint little one and it has the most delicious apple tarts I’ve ever had.”

Thancred nodded. 

Ah yes, a trip to the bakery would be a nice escape from his kitchen disaster. And would probably provide much tastier sweets than his.It would probably be best for him to leave it to the professionals as well. Just until he got a better grasp on baking himself. 

“I’d quite like that.”


	6. Morning Indulgences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellona deals with a very clingy and very stubborn bedmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pillows

Morning sunlight peeked through the curtains, shining rays into her face. Bellona grumbled at the rude awakening, turning over on her side to escape the brightness. Though much to her annoyance with the morning light came the morning noises. 

Birdsong chirping outside the window. Distant dogs barking. The Toll stirring to life with the sounds of merchants and adventurers starting their day. By Solus’ Beard it was louder than Vesper Bay here! 

A groan of protest slipped from the woman and she draped an arm over her face in attempt to block out the noise. Longing for the sweet clutches of sleep again. However, her mind was now awake and it would not let her find sleep.

Sighing in defeat, Bellona opened her eyes to greet the morning. It was probably time for her to get up anyway. The earlier she got her busy day down the sooner it would be over. And the sooner she could relax...that is until some other crisis arose…

Savoring the comforts of a soft bed for a heartbeat longer, she moved to sit up in bed. However, a possessive arm snaked around her waist, bringing her back down. It seemed she wasn’t the only awoken by the morning clamor. 

“It’s cold this morning.” Came a sleepy protest. “Come back to bed.”

“ _ Thancred. _ ” She laughed. “I have to get ready for the day.”

The man had been clingy since the liberation of Ala Mhigo. After returning from the Far East the two had barely gotten any time alone with each other. Duty being given priority as always. And Thancred seemed intent on making up for that lost time. 

A sleepy grunt. “No you don’t.” He murmured, pulling her close to him. “There’s nothing important going on today, is there? Stay here and go back to sleep.”

She looked over at him, his eyes were still closed. “You know, the Alliance is holding a meeting in Ala Mhigo today. Did you forget about that?” She reminded him. “The Scions are expected to attend—that includes you. And I don’t think the Alliance leaders would appreciate our tardiness.”

If she were being honest, Bellona was never fond of such meetings. Just the mere thought of it had her grimacing. It always descended into mind-numbing political talk. And it made her role at such meetings feel like nothing more than an ornament to make things look nice. 

But they wanted the Warrior of Light there, and it would seem improper to deny them.

Thancred seemed to have other opinions. “Tell them we are ill and unable to attend.” 

“The both of us?” Bellona smiled and ran a hand through his messy, bed-raggled hair. “And you do not think that will be at all suspicious? I thought we were trying to keep things secret?”

Perhaps, playing hookie was something one of them could get away with, but with the two of them it could start rumors.

A dismissive and unconcerned grunt came from him. 

“I’m sure Alphinaud will try to cover for us.” He opened his eyes. “The boy can be too kind for his own good.” 

“I’d say that’s hardly fair to put on him.”

“Neither is letting the rest of Eorzea have you when I just got you back.”

“Well you can’t keep me all to yourself.”

“I most certainly can.”

And a strong arm pulls her against his chest. And Bellona let out a yelp, for his hand had been right on her bottom when he did it. The smirk on his face was completely unapologetic and mischievous. 

“You’re going to get us in trouble, you know.” She told him. But Bellona knew the rogue cared little about any consequences. 

“All I ask is for a few extra minutes in bed. I promise you we won’t be late to anything important.” He hummed. “Let go of duty for once and allow yourself a few moments of selfishness.” The Archon purred and nuzzled her neck, soft breath tickling her skin.

She shouldn’t. She knew what a terrible distraction he was for her. A few minutes with Thancred could easily turn into hours. With his gentle touches and his sweet nothings whispered in her ear. He could keep her tangled in the sheets with him well into the afternoon. 

And a part of her did want that. To simply sink back down into the softness of the bed. Curled underneath the covers and in Thancred’s arms. Resting just for a few bells longer and ignoring the calls of the Alliance. 

Afterall, it was so rare that she got to rest in her own bed. Having a soft pillow to lie on instead of something hard and stiff. Usually, she had to bed down on an old bedroll or in some dusty inn. 

“Stay.” He mumbled through a sleepy kiss pressed against her cheek. Making it even worse. “Stay awhile longer.” 

Another sweet kiss against her lips. Gentle, tempting hands roamed along her body. Thancred cleverly distracting her as he shifted to hover over her. His warmth pressed against her, enticing her even more to linger in bed.

“Mm... _ Thancred _ …” She felt herself slowly relaxing into the softness of the bed. 

Any other protest was silenced by more stolen kisses. Any other scold on her tongue melted into sighs. Thancred tempting her more and more with everywhere his lips touched, everywhere his hands roamed. Spreading delicious warmth through her body.

And for a moment, she allowed herself to be drawn in. Let her fingers playfully carded through his messy hair. Let her hand run along his broad, strong shoulders. 

Sweet,  _ sweet  _ nothings were whispered along her skin. Lovely promises given...as well as naughtier ones. His breath sending goosebumps along her body.  _ Oh no.  _ If this kept up they certainly would be missing the meeting.

“Ah!” Thancred suddenly cried out. A pillow striking him over the head. “What was that for!” He complained.

“You’re misbehaving!” Bellona scolded. “And being a terrible influence!” 

“I thought you liked it when I misbehaved?” He smirked and dipped his head back down to kiss her again.

But nay, he was an incubus in the flesh of a man! And Bellona refused to allow herself to be pulled back in. Once again she brought the pillow over his head. And Thancred gave a very overdramatic yelp.

“Thancred Waters, get up and get dressed! I mean it!” But the command was delivered with a laugh and very difficult to take seriously. “We have important stuff to do today.”

“Fine...fine…” The man grumbled. “But...just a few more for encouragement?” He murmured and pressed more kisses to her face. 

Bellona laughed, trying to shoo him away. And when she held the pillow poised for another reprimand, he yielded. “No more kisses until you get dressed!” She declared.

“Mm I’ll hold you to that.” He grinned and the awful rogue stole another quick kiss before quickly dodging out of her reach. “But will I be expecting your company in the shower at least? It is only fair if you intend on dragging me out of bed so early while denying me morning indulgences.”

“Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself.”

“I can promise nothing, my dear.”

Bellona flung the pillow at him as he hopped out of bed. But it missed him by mere ilms as he dodged it. Winking, he flashed her one of his charming smiles and ducked out the room to get ready for the day. 

“Don’t make me wait long!” He called back.

  
  



	7. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred is not at all thrilled by the prospect of meeting his spouse's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A First Time  
> A silly "what if" AU where I jump to the future where everything is happy and alright. I don't know if the game is going to go the direction of "peace with Garlemald" but I'm clinging to it in my canon for the sake of my otp.

The steady hum of the airship’s engines vibrated under his feet. A muffled announcement came over the intercom, informing all passengers that they would be landing shortly. And around them people began to make ready for the descent. Chatting among themselves and gathering their luggage. 

Thancred felt the sweat slide down the back of his neck. He pulled at his jacket collar, for it felt uncomfortably hot and suffocating. He felt hot despite the chilly weather and falling snow. Perhaps he was wearing too many layers or— 

“You’re nervous.”

He blinked and looked down at Bellona. Amusement twinkled in her eyes. 

Under any other circumstance he probably would have rebuffed her claim. Made a joke of it even. But he knew that there was truly no hiding it. “That obvious?” He managed a weak smile.

“It may have taken me awhile to be clued in by all your fidgeting.” She teased. 

“Can you blame me exactly?” He said, reaching up to mess with his scarf. By the Twelve it felt as if it were strangling him! “I know of no man who was ever excited by the prospect of meeting his spouse’s parents.”

“You speak as if they will automatically hate you.”

Thancred snorted. “I am the man who ruined their carefully planned engagement for their daughter by marrying her without their permission. I was a key player in spreading rumors and dissonance throughout the Empire. I am a low-born street rat who survived only on theft and other petty crimes.”

The list could go on, but those were just the things at the top. Garlemald may have changed but that did not mean her people’s feelings had changed as well. Most liked to keep the peace but it would take years for any lingering resentment to fade away from the few who still held to the old ways.

He did not expect them to be scathing or outright rejecting, because they loved their daughter and cared for her feelings. However, Thancred wasn’t exactly expecting to be greeted all that warmly either. So of course he was nervous...

Bellona had never talked much about her family. From the few times she did, Thancred could piece together a picture in his mind. A very strict Optimates leaning family and had been loyal to the imperial crown since Solus’ ascension. 

Not a group of people he saw getting along well with him. Or a group of people he saw himself getting along with...But Bellona had assured him there would be no bad blood between anyone during his visit. But there was peace with Garlemald now. Things were different now.

Different enough that they were spending two weeks in Garlemald with them. 

It had been awhile since Bellona had gotten to visit her home. And introducing her husband to her family served as the perfect excuse. And though unsure of the idea, Thancred eventually agreed to go along with her. If only because he knew that avoiding it was only delaying the inevitable. 

“Relax.” She smiled, gently adjusting his scarf. She gave a playful tug so he’d lean down and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You’ll be fine. They’ll love you.”

Thancred gave a nervous grumble but said nothing. She seemed so sure that everything would go well. And he had a difficult time sharing in those reassurances. 

It was easy for her to remain calm. This was  _ her _ family. They would not judge her. Nay, all eyes would fall to him, watching his every move, waiting for him to make a mistake. Just waiting for an excuse to declare him unfit to be married to Bellona. 

He was not looking forward to it at all.

“And if you’re wrong and they  _ do _ hate me?” He lamented.

What if he did something wrong and offended them? What if he did something embarrassing? What if...what if?

The thoughts of how it could all go wrong raced through his mind. 

She took his hands in hers. “Well...if they hate you, there’s nothing they can do about it.” And a frown marred her features. “I don’t care about their disapproval; I love you and you make me happy. If they care anything about that then they’ll learn to like you. But I’m sure it’s not going to be like that...just trust me.”

Her hands squeezed his in reassurance. And his racing heart was somewhat quelled. He did trust her. It was just a visit with her family. If they were to be married, he would need to get to know his in-laws. 

If Bellona promised all would be well, he would trust her. Even if things turned out to be the opposite, it warmed him to know that she would choose  _ him _ over them. For he was as much her family as they were.

Thancred smiled. “You know...I don’t deserve you.” He shook his head.

Even now, he wondered what the woman saw in him. From what he understood, she could’ve had a rich nobleman taking care of her. And yet, the grisled rogue was the one she wanted to bring home to meet her family. 

A hand went to his cheek. “You know...one of these days you’re going to stop believing that.” She gently told him. “You’re a good man, Thancred. You deserve so much and more.” 

And again she tugged at his scarf, pulling him down towards her. Her lips were warm and soft against his own. Sending waves of relaxation through his body. Everything would be okay. Nothing would go wrong.

“Alright, alright.” He murmured. “Perhaps, I  _ am  _ worrying too much.”

Bellona rested a hand on his chest. “If it makes you feel better, my grandmother is already so smitten with you.” She grinned. “Told me to make sure my “handsome beau” brings his appetite because she has a feast planned for you.”

“Well...when you mention lovingly cooked meals from grandmothers ” Thancred perked. “Perhaps, that does make the visit seem less intimidating.”

She laughed at him. “Her cooking is the best introduction to Garlean cuisine. You won’t want anything that isn’t cooked by her.”

“I look forward to getting nice and fat off of her home cooking.” He smiled.

“Oh she will most definitely try to fatten you up.” Bellona told him as she wrapped her arms around him. She then rested her head on his chest. “Oh I also have two younger cousins excited to meet you too. Adorable things—eleven and nine—they think you’re a prince you know.”

Thancred couldn’t help a laugh at that. Him? A prince? “And how did the lovely dears come to that conclusion?” He asked once he sobered.

Bellona shrugged. “Probably overhearing their parents say something. Once they heard about some stranger sweeping me away, I supposed they just thought their dear cousin eloped with a prince from a foreign land.”

“I’d hate the idea of disappointing them though.” He murmured.

“I don’t know, I’d say you have a rather princely charm about you.” His wife cheaperly replied. 

And he laughed again. “I suppose this visit won’t be so bad then.”

“Of course it won’t,” Bellona told him, “They’re going to love you.”

“Alright, I believe you.” He pressed a kiss atop her head. “And if your grandmother’s cooking is as good as you say I might be convinced to stay an extra week.”

He heard a muffled snort from her. 

At that moment, an announcement buzzed over the airship’s intercom. Announcing that the ship had arrived in the capital and was now docking. The other passengers around them shuffled about as they prepared to get off the vessel. 

Thancred looked up, feeling another wave of anxiety pass through him. This was it; there was no turning back now. No faking an illness as an excuse. No changing plans. He was doing this.

He felt Bellona take one of his hands, the warmth of it filling him with reassurance. “You ready?” She asked. 

The butterflies in his stomach seemed to multiply. But he forced down his apprehension and smiled. “Yes. Yes I am.” 


End file.
